facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Patagonian Space Navy
The Patagonian Space Navy (Armada Espacial de la Patagonia) is a military force under the command of the Consul of the Patagonian Republic through administrative civilian-military channels. It is commisioned with the defense of patagonian interests in its higher atmosphere, the Sol System, the Colonial Systems and the trade routes should these be affected by external agents. It is also commisioned by special order from the Consul with the projection of Patagonian Power through combat and transport operations. History The AEPO (West Patagonian Space Navy) is formed during the final stages of the Messier War with the alicantian garrisons. Due to the Garrison's space power, West Patagonia had a chance of loosing such war under orbital bombardments. Such attacks occured in a minor scae before the AEPO intevened. Made only by a battleship and 7 cruisers (the current standard classes), the locally manufactured fleet managed to shield patagonian soil. These events forged a strong poplicy still surviving in Patagonia, that the navy shall not perform, or allow, space-planet bombardments, the concept has gone detailed on time as Patagonia have used (from the Messier War itself) space dive attacks known as "Death Rain Operations", consisting on semi-conventional jets released from the upper atmosphere and droppin at high speeds, using special missiles to carry out fast attacks on heavy targets, such as space ships on the lower atmosphere or naval assets. The Concept of bombardment now considers any attack made from the ships themselves that are not controlled during the entrance into the atmosphere. The Navy has expanded ince then, including both purchased and manufactured elements. Introduction of Systems Commonwealth equipment is a normal standard now, and contracts with these nations are upheld. However today the Space Navy is still considered an auxiliary of the armed forces, and while it performs active transport and combat roles, it will never (according to the Earth-Space Doctrine) interact with other branches in combat (out of the Death Rain Operations). Fleets 'Patagonian Home Fleet-'''Station: Earth The Patagonian Home Fleet is the remnant of the Patagonian Defense Fleet and the Tale 1st and 2nd Fleet that fought the succession of wars going from the Laptev-ARN War to the Drake Passage War. With most of that fleet destroyed and the command structure damaged, the fleets were merged into one strong defensive force. It is constantly orbiting in geostationary position above Patagonia, with small patrols moving above the Atlantic and the Pacific and from time to time going to the Moon, Mars or Venus. It is Commanded by Admiral Lucio Alvarez on the Castillo '2nd Tale Fleet'''--Station: Tale (Aserrimo) The 2nd Tale Fleet was remade in the wake of the tensions with Laptev in 14 N.E. It is named after the lost fleet that was merged in the 3rd Fleet after the Drake Passage War. It is supposed to be the new Patagonian Fleet Prototype. Based on Aserrimo, it is tasked with the defense of the vital Aserrimo Shipyard System. It is lead by Admiral Pedro Urqueta on board AERP Montt. '3rd Tale Fleet--'''Station: Tale The Third Tale Feet is the only fleet actually holding the title of "Tale", due to it's latest activity, it espected to be of a wide use and renamed to Tale 1st Fleet. Most of its members and crew are taleans (living in Tale for at least 2 years) and the whole of the fleet was built there (except for the GRA design Ships). It could serve as either a defense or offense fleet, depending on authorities dessition. Whater is the case, a 2nd Tale Fleet is most likely to join Patagonian Ranks. It is Commanded by Admiral gerardo Molina on the AERP Hood. 'Olympia Fleet''' -- Station: Nueva Moraleda The Olympia Fleet is made during the Great Earth Conflict and later on sent to farai to accomplish further occupation of Hui. It is also quite experimental, with the first introduction into service of the Toledo Gunboats and the Pacífico destroyers. The Olympia was sent to Nueva Moraleda during the UGO-Laptev Conflict in Nationalstolz. '1st Tale Fleet' -- Station: Mobile/Tale The 1st Tale Fleet is the final remake of the historical unit. It was renamed from its prior designation as the Patagonian Special Fleet, an experimental fleet formed after a huge investment in space power made just before Operation Full Circle. It is deployed in Tale, but it is designated a semi-mobile force, so it leaves the system from time to time to carry out training. It has a primary offensive deployment function. Lead by Vice Admiral Tomás Aguirre on the Otaegui. '4th Tale Fleet---'(mobile) The 4th Tale Fleet is formed in the wake of the movement of the Tale Holdings and the ARN Holdings. It is a mobile fast moving force prepared sor surprise attacks. It is also the first force to involve the Atlántico Frigates, as a fast targeting destruction dealer in space combat. Its Commander is Admiral Tadeo Geraldo Cuevas Equipment Battleships Battle-Cruisers Carriers Destroyers Pacífico Dreadnaught Although cataloged as a dreadnought and more technically as a "Long Range Destroyer and Besieger", the Pacífico is well armed for a full combat. A 1.6 kms long ship, it is protected by a modern newsteel-tungsten alloy that holds the crew safe from external environment and the rage of battle. It is able to hold in-space blasts equivalent to a 50 MT atom bomb and hold itself in one piece. The systems inside are fueled by a nuclear reactor, and aided with an Anti-matter battery in cas eof emergency. the reactor and the battery themselves are protected between a second plating and armor that grants safety, and in room held with 0 gravity and in a total void. The ship is designed to cause huge damage. It is equipped with 4 Antares Coil Guns, able to shoot a 57 tons metal slug. The ordinance is held in separate rooms and fed to the guns by hydraulic based systems, allowing all 80 slugs per gun to be shot within an hour. The shot is able to reach 0.2 AU with a deadly energy, and with accuracy. Being shot at 0.8 light speed, it can cross that distance within an amount of seconds. The ship is also defended by a secondary row of coilguns. 60 Destrucción Coilguns cover the sides (30 per side) and are a powerful artillery battery for crossing engagements in the best style of the 18th century. The Destrucción coilguns shoot 20 tons metal slugs at 0.3c. The ordinance is also powered with magnetic generators, allowing a minor protection from lost flak and metal pieces. It is also activated within proximity, giving the ability of triggering several effects, such as the Three-Phases Penetration Procedure (3PPP), a system that, through blasts of energy and sequences of ejections, allows maximum penetration. The sides are also aided with 45 250mm particle beams (Nalydyan design) per side. Plasma and proton torpedoes are also added, with 20 Amarillo Proton torpedoes arrays (20 Espora Torpedo Launchers, 280mm Espora-4 PT) are placed in the lower side of the ship and inside rotatory turrets with 5 arrays each. These torpedoes are shot at 0.19c and can cause severe damade to shields and open energy systems by a large release of neutrinos and protons, causing magnetic disruption and explosive energy to be released in nearby matter and energy systems (shields). Plasma torpedoes are also available, this time, the 280mm Semilla PlT-9 is shot from the same arrays, at 0.3c speeds. They release massive ammounts of plasma and can cause damage by the periodic release of metal pieces from the plasmed torpedo, possibly damaging small fighters in the way. The Pacífico holds a final weapon in the Main Arsenal. the 3.800mm plasma cannon, of nalydyan design, is able to shoot at 0.2c speeds a 25 kgs plasma bullet, releasing a 10 MT detonation. It is not only a ship-destroyer weapon, it is also a planet siege artillery to be used on space to soil operations. However this is a usage that has not been authorized yet and it is expected to be authorized under a Level Three Clearance Access, a permission to be given by the Consul himself. The Pacífico is manned by a 3.000 crew and can hold over 5000 more for other operations. It is granted with a hangar that can hold some 50 vehicles. -180 point defense lasers (20mm shots) defend the ship, and 80 Naidén Class Magnetic Sprayers provide a defensive area from metal and energy smaller threats. -60 missile launchers are placed in the rear (anti-fighter missiles) and 10 Tactical Missile Launchers are placed in the front (Anti-ship and anti-stations missiles, maybe X-6 to be adapted into it). Cruisers Frigates Gunboats Transport Fighters Category:Patagonia